


A Little Hiccup

by JillyWinchester



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dragonese (How to Train Your Dragon), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fish, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forgiveness, Gen, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Singing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillyWinchester/pseuds/JillyWinchester
Summary: Out in the woods, Hiccups steps in some sap that changes him into a two year old.  The dragons are fascinated and protective, their riders are googling, and Stoick and Gobber are drowning in nostalgia.





	1. Chapter 1

It's not every day that Hiccup falls flat on his face in the middle of the forest. Usually, Toothless would catch him. But this time, Hiccup had run ahead and promptly tripped on a falling branch before Toothless could catch up.

Once he had realized Hiccup was okay, Toothless laughed smugly at him. Almost as if saying  _That'll teach you to run off, human._

Hiccup sat up and wiped the goo on his face. He'd fallen on a plant or something that broke his fall. It was sticky though, and definitely not coming off.

"Little help here bud?"

Toothless warbled but began to lick the stuff off of Hiccup's face. After the first lick, he spit it out and growled.

Hiccup laughed. "Doesn't taste so good, huh? Well, you got me into this mess; you gotta get me out!" Hiccup's tone was playful, but Toothless was having none of it. He suddenly picked Hiccup up by the back of his shirt and began to run back to the village.

"TOOTHLESS! What are you doing?! We still have to collect those samples!" Toothless kept moving despite Hiccup's confused protests until he reached Gothi's hut, where he plopped Hiccup down on her exam table.

Gothi hobbled over. "I'm sorry, Gothi, I don't know what's gotten into him."

Gothi didn't listen and began to poke him with her stick, and taking samples of the goo and shaking herbs around Hiccup. Whatever she found, she didn't like, because her eyes were big as saucers and she began to rapidly bustle about, pulling on some thick gloves and pushing Toothless away. She dumped a bucket of cold water over Hiccup and began to scrub at the pink goo.

Soon there was a rap at the door, and Astrid burst in, Stormfly following close behind. "Hiccup? What's going on? The whole village heard you yelling at Toothless-oh."

It must have been a sight. A little old lady scrubbing at Hiccup's face while Toothless stood guard. Stormfly chirped at Toothless, presumably asking what the heck was going on.

"What happened?"

"I fell in this goo, and Toothless took one whiff of it and took me here. I thought Gothi would send us away, but she'd been doing this for almost five minutes" He gestured to Gothi, who was now scrubbing at his cheeks with a goat-hair brush.

"Must be pretty serious," said Astrid. She tried to approach the table, but both Gothi and Toothless glared at her "I'll go get Gobber and your Dad,"

"Wait! Astrid, no, don't bring my dad into this. He's got chiefly duties to handle. I'm fine-" Toothless huffed, clearly disagreeing. "You don't have to bring him, okay?"

Astrid didn't look convinced but nodded anyway. "Come on Stormfly," she called. "We have to get Gobber."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment!


	2. Chapter 2

When Astrid returns, she has Gobber and Stoick in tow. "Astrid~"

"They were together, and the Chief insisted."

Gobber hobbled over to Gothi, who had finally stopped scrubbing him and was now messing with the samples of goo she had collected. Stoick the Vast had on his best scowl. "Honestly, Hiccup, why didn't you want Astrid to tell me? I'm your father, I need to know about these things."

"I know Dad but," Hiccup tried to rub the back of his neck, but Gothi poked him with her stick and glared.

"She doesn't want you moving," added Gobber helpfully.

"Yeah, thanks. Anyway, Dad, you don't need to worry! I tripped in the forest, fell in some sap, and Toothless freaked out and took me here. I'll be fine, you didn't have to come all the way up here."

"Freaked?"

"He, uh, grabbed me and ran all the way here." Hiccup looked at his hands, which were stationed firmly in his lap, for fear of Gothi's stick.

"Aren't you always complaining how the other riders never listen to their dragons and always get into trouble? That whenever they 'freak' it's always for a good reason?"

"Yeah, it was probably some kind of poison-" Stoick, Gobber, and Astrid looked aghast "but none of it got in my mouth! Promise!"

Stoick looked to Gobber, who looked to Gothi, who glared and drew angrily in the dirt.

"She said she's not done workin' yet, and uh, somethin' I can't repeat." Gobber tilted his head towards Hiccup and Astrid unsubtley, smiling.

"We're sixteen, Gobber," they said simultaneously

"I know!"

Stoick pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. "I don't have much left to do anyway. Just have to figure out the dragon racing schedule. Which should be _your job_ by the way!" he pointed accusingly at Hiccup. "anyway, I'll stay, make sure you don't die."

That was Stoick's very affectionate way of saying he was worried. He sighed again and flopped down on the nearest chair, complaining about the food supply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment!


	3. Chapter 3

"What is wrong with your human, Toothless?"

"He fell in some elskan-root sap."

Stormfly squawked, surprised, but Toothless kept going. "The human-healer is trying to reverse the effects now, but- I fear the worst."

"Don't. The human healer is one of the best, and you brought him here in good time. Anyway, should your human succumb to the sickness, we would all be here to take care of him."

Toothless bristled. Stormfly was being overwhelmingly, annoyingly positive right now. They had no idea how the elskan-root would affect humans. What if Hiccup died? What if the human chief blamed Toothless for his son's sickness?

Stormfly, noticing how worried he had become, began to nuzzle Toothless' head affectionately, but his anxiety only grew. Elkan-root had been known to kill unsuspecting dragons, turning them into hatchlings and making them small and vulnerable, unable to fish or defend themselves. What if the others were unable to care for Hiccup? Many humans died young, and it was nearing winter. What if Hiccup didn't survive? Human hatchlings were frail and weak, it was definitely a possibility. The thought made something in Toothless' chest ache. Without Hiccup... he didn't know what he would do.

Distantly, Toothless began to notice his human's scent changing from mild panic to pain. Toothless started, running over to nuzzle his human.

"Hey bud," Hiccup's voice was weak. "I don't think Gothi wants you touching me right now." Toothless didn't care. The healer woman's stick was annoying at best, and all the sap was gone. He needed to comfort his human.

Hiccup was looking even worse now. Sweaty and shaking, much warmer than usual. Toothless had heard one of the humans call it a 'fever' those weeks after battling the Red Death and the loss of Hiccups' leg. This wasn't good, at all. The changes would begin soon, and if Hiccup was in pain now, those changes would be agony.

He turned to Stormfly, who had was keeping Astrid, Gobber, and Stoick at bay. "It's happening," he said, and Stormfly slumped.

Astrid was officially worried now. Stormfly was the most happy-go-lucky dragon out there, it had to be really bad for her to act like this."What is it, girl?"

"The root had taken effect. He will change soon."

"Change?" All of the dragon riders had begun to pick up on dragonese and dragon body language, but Astrid was the most fluent (besides his lovely Hiccup of course). "What do you mean?

Stormfly thought for a moment, no doubt looking for a way to explain that Astrid would understand, but the silence agitated Stoick.

"Change? What's she sayin'? Gothi?"

Gothi looked up from the pot of boiling elskan-root sap, glared, and began to draw in the dirt.

"Elskan sap changes dragons to hatchlings. Hiccup is changing," said Stormfly.

Astrid leaned down near Stormfly's ear, whispering so as not to upset anyone. "What? Hatchlings? Hiccup is going to turn into a baby?"

Stormfly nodded vigorously.

"Er- she says" Gobber interrupted their conversation, studying the dirt below Gothi. "'The poo Hiccup fell in-" Gothi smacked Gobber with her stick.

"Sorry, um the _goo_ Hiccup fell in, that's better, is changing him. He should be fine, but there's no telling what he'll turn into, or how long it'll last. Ohh, that's bad init?

Hiccup was shivering now, leaning into Toothless' body for warmth, and didn't seem to be paying attention to the conversation. Toothless reached up and licked his human's face, but he didn't even protest, just gave a weak smile. Toothless growled, wrapping his tail around Hiccup. How could he be so stupid? He knew there were elsken root plants in the forest, and yet he still let Hiccup go ahead on his own.

"Stormfly knows." Astrid butt in. "She said whatever Hiccup fell in was called elsken, and that it'd turn him into a baby."

"A baby?!" Stoick roared, laughing. "Preposterous! Things like that are only of legend!"

Gothi tapped the floor sharply, getting everyone's attention. Then she began to draw.

"She says 'Astrid is probably right'." Gobber translated.

Next to him, Hiccup sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Night had fallen, and Hiccup was getting worse. He was shaking now, so much that Toothless had to hold him with his paws and wings so he didn't hurt himself with his thrashing. The other humans- Astrid, Stoick, Gobber, and Gothi stood on the sidelines with bated breath. The other dragons and their riders (who had come as soon as they heard the news) had left only a few minutes ago at the Chief's orders.

Hiccup whimpered into Toothless' chest, and Toothless could feel the tears the Hiccup always tried to hide. His poor human. He shouldn't have to go through this. Toothless should be the one. Toothless should have stepped in that sap, and then Hiccup and the other dragons could have taken care of him if he got sick. But instead, it was Hiccup, who had to deal with much more pain, and who was confused and scared and didn't deserve this.

Toothless was no good at taking care of human young. They were fragile, and got cold easily and were  _so so small_. What if Toothless crushed him? What if Berk was raided, and the other humans died, and Toothless was there to care for Hiccup himself? Human hatchlings didn't eat fish, they drank milk from their mothers. Where would Toothless get milk?

"Toothless." It was Stormfly. "Do not worry."

He growled. Do not worry? How could he not worry? His human was dying, and it was all his fault!

"I know what you're thinking, and it isn't your fault."

Yeah, right. He'd just let Hiccup walk all by himself in the woods. Woods with thousands of different threatening plants and animals and Toothless had just let him leave.

Hiccup gave a weak sob that only Toothless and Stormfly could hear. Toothless cooed, unfurled his wings and licked his human's hair, nuzzling him.

"Hiccup has spent his whole life on this island, tromping through the woods. If you hadn't let him go, he probably would have gotten mad and stormed off. Astrid does that sometimes. They think we're babying them"

"Babying them?"

"Treating them like helpless hatchlings."

"They're practically hatchlings. They're so small, and they don't have heart-fires, and they can't even tell each other's scents apart-"

"Toothless"

He stopped, realizing he was rambling.

"Wasn't it just yesterday you were bragging about how smart, and kind, and resourceful your human was?"

Toothless buried his head in Hiccup's hair.

"It'll be fine. Human's are social creatures, they take care of their own. And even if the others don't, we know that the chief and our riders will make sure Hiccup is safe."

Stormfly walked back to her human, who had begun snoring softly against a far wall. Toothless watched as she sat behind Astrid, letting the girl use her as a pillow, and wrapped her in one of her wings.

Toothless unfurled his wings a little bit to glance down at his little human. Hiccup was half asleep, his face glistening with tears. His clothes seemed looser than usual, and his scent told a story of _pain fear agony confusion love_ , but all in all, he seemed fine.

Toothless closed his wings around the boy, and let himself drift to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When Toothless wakes, it's because tiny hands are grabbing at his ear flaps. He opens his eyes, and a baby Hiccup is staring at him with big green eyes and babbling. He doesn't appear to be in any pain, so the transformation must be finished. Toothless glanced around the room. Everyone else was fast asleep.

"Hi, Toowess" Toothless turned back to Hiccup, who was smiling and pulling at Toothless' ear flaps, absolutely fascinated. He grinned, and nuzzled his human, licking his nose. Hiccup giggled and shrieked, waking Stormfly.

"Everything okay?" she asked, but stayed where Astrid was cuddled up to her side.

"It's complete."

"What?" Stormfly was at his side in a moment, nuzzling the little bundle wrapped in his wings.

Hiccup shrieked happily, waving his little hands around and patting Stormfly's cheeks.

Toothless began to mark Hiccup with his scent, licking and nuzzling him. "He said my name."

"Really? Do you think he remembers?" Stormfly asked, joining in.

"Sormfwy!" Hiccup shrieked again, putting his little arms up in protest to all the licking. Well, there was that question answered.

"Should we wake the humans?" Toothless asked.

"No, the rooster will crow soon, and they need all the sleep they can get. Gobber and Stoick only slept a few hours after you did."

"You kept watch?"

"Not on purpose," she said, though Toothless could tell it was a lie. "I would wake every few hours to check up on everyone."

"Thank you," Toothless said, nuzzling under her neck affectionately.

"There's nothing to thank me for, but you're welcome." she licked Hiccup's hair again. "Do you think we could get the others to mark him?"

"I don't see why not. Hookfang might protest at first, but you know him, always pretending he doesn't care about anything."

"Yes. Shall I go get them?"

"No, they'll come with their riders soon after the rooster crows." Toothless looked down at Hiccup again. He was undoubtedly a happy hatchling, babbling and patting at Toothless and Stormfly. But happy hatchlings could also be sick hatchlings. He glanced at the human healer, who had fallen asleep on one of the sick beds with a book laid open in her lap.

"When did she go to bed?" he asked.

"Not long after you. Why?"

"I wanted her to tend to Hiccup, do you think it'll be okay to wake her?"

As a way of answer, Stormfly crossed the room and began nudging Gothi awake. It took a while, but eventually, the elder was at Toothless's side checking Hiccup. She listened to his breathing, felt his forehead, and tickled his toes. She held onto Hiccup longer than Toothless could have liked, bouncing him with one arm and smiling. She went over to a big chest on the wall and took out some furs to swaddle him in, then placed him back in Toothless' hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will update soon, so keep an eye out!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stoick meets baby Hiccup

All the way up towards Gothi's hut, you can barely hear the rooster crow. Something about peace and serenity for patients. But it was enough to throw Stoick out of his chair like his hair was on fire. You see, a chief must rise bright and early, hours before the crow, and Stoick was late.

Or so he thought. It took him a few moments to figure out that he didn't have any chiefly duties today. Spitelout and the rest of the council had offered to take over for the day while Stoick dealt with the Hiccup situation.

Stoick surveyed the room quickly. Gobber was asleep in the chair next to him, while Astrid had taken the wall. Gothi was in her corner, reading by dim candlelight, and the dragons were over by Gothi's exam table (strengthened for special cases of sick dragons). Toothless had laid himself normally, a stark contrast to what he had been doing last night when he had been laying on his back uncomfortably and wrapped Hiccup with his paws and wings. Stormfly was up and nuzzling something near Toothless' chest-

A pang of guilt shot through Stoick. Hiccup. Last night, he'd been writhing in agony on Gothi's table, and Stoick hadn't even gotten up to check on him. How terrible a father was he, that he wasn't even worried about his own son?

That didn't matter now. He could host a pity party later, when all of this was settled. Now, he had to get to Hiccup.

Stoick stood, and as he did quite a few bones cracked. He was getting old. The sound alerted the dragons of his presence, if they weren't aware already. They looked at him expectantly, and Stormfly rattled her spikes as if to say  _come on!_

Stoick quickened his pace, and in just a moment found himself fourteen years younger. There was Hiccup, big green eyes looking up at him from his fluffy hair as if he could solve all of his problems. As if Stoick was the answer to everything. Stoick picked the babe up gingerly as if it was the first time, as if Valka was by his side, exhausted from labor but sated at the sight of their baby boy. Stoick pet Hiccup's hair and cooed, holding him close. He looked to be a little younger than two years old, and was pulling on Stoick's beard like a climbing rope.

Stoick laughed heartily, turning to Gothi. "Is he alright?"

Gothi nodded

"Do you have any idea how long he'll be like this? Not that I'm complaining, but the village does need its top dragon rider and all."

Gothi began drawing in the dirt. It took Stoick a minute, he was in no way close to Gobber's expertise, but he could figure out "absolutely no idea" pretty well.

He sighed. Oh well, Stoick thought, as long as it isn't permanent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know. I haven't really had much time to write with school stuff. Will update as soon as I can!


	7. Chapter 7

When Astrid woke, it wasn't because of the crow's call, or Gobber's ungodly loud snores, but because of the joyful squealing of a baby. It took her a moment to realize who that baby was (she'd spent most of the night keeping watch and checking that Hiccup was okay). But once she did, it was the best feeling in the world. Hiccup was okay. He would be okay. Stormfly had said that the only reason Elskan Root sap was fatal was that most dragons were alone when they transformed and had no one to take care of them. But Astrid would make sure Hiccup was well taken care of.

Astrid crossed the room to where the Chief, Stormfly, and Toothless were fawning over Hiccup. He really was  _small_ , especially in the chief's big arms. She glanced over to Gothi. "Has she checked him out yet?"

"Yes, he's fine."

"How old does he look to you?"

"A little under two, I think. Why don't you go wake Gobber, I suspect Gothi will be kicking us out now that the danger has passed."

Waking Gobber was not a task Astrid would have asked for, but she jumped at the chance to be useful. Not that it was easy. Gobber seemed to be having an exciting dream about trolls and socks and wasn't ready to leave it yet.

"No, no not the left ones!"

Hiccup seemed to find this hilarious and began squealling even louder.

"I like my socks, Troll, don't take them!" Gobber muttered, and Astrid hit him (lightly) in the stomach with the end of her axe. Hiccup squealed even louder.

Gobber sat straight up. "I'm up! Where's the fire!?"

Astrid gestured to Hiccup with her axe.

"Oh, isn't this nostalgic Stoick?" Gobber said, limping to her his friend's side. "Aren't you cute?" He booped Hiccup's nose with his normal hand.

Gothi hit her stick against the ground and gestured to the door.

"Oh alright, you old goat, here, Stoick, I'll take him from you-" Gobber stole Hiccup from Stoick's arms. "Don't want you to be too much trouble for your Daddy, do we? Uncle Gobber will stay with you," he said in a baby voice.

"That's alright Gobber," Stoick puffed out his chest and took Hiccup back. "I can handle it."

"Oh no, really," Gobber grabbed Hiccup again. "That's alright."

"No Gobber," said Stoick, grabbing his son once again. "I insist."

"No," Hiccup was back in Gobber's arms. " _I_ insist."

Hiccup didn't seem to like switching arms. His lips began to wobble, and Astrid could sense something was going to go wrong. Toothless seemed to sense it too, because he carefully grabbed Hiccup by the back of his furs and put him under his wing, to the displeasure of the two men.

"Toothless! Let me have my son!"

"You know what?" Astrid intervened. "Why don't the other riders and I take him? You're both so busy in the forge and with chiefing, and we can't exactly train much with our leader like this, so-"

Gobber and Stoick shared a look that could only be shared by lifelong friends, but finally said "Alright."

"Great!" Astrid reached under Toothless' wing to grab Hiccup. His eyes were still wet with tears, but the danger seemed to have passed. "We'll be in the ring. I'm sure the others are eager to see him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! Will update soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the dragons meet baby Hiccup

Hookfang was not _worried_. A Monstrous Nightmare would never be so weak, especially for the human Hiccup-but the human Hiccup belonged to Toothless, who had defeated the great Red Death and deserved respect, so even if Hookfang  _were_ worried, it would be okay. But he wasn't worried.

Despite this, Hookfang found himself sighing in relief when Toothless, Stormfly, Astrid and Hatchling-Hiccup appeared in the arena safe and sound. Barf, Belch, and Meatlug all rushed to scent Hiccup and their humans began cooing at the little one, but Hookfang and Snotlout stayed put.

"Come now, Hookfang, you know you want to." called Toothless.

Hookfang definitely _did not_ want to and was offended at the idea, but it _was_ sensible. The scent of a ferocious Monstrous Nightmare would ward off any predators from hurting the hatchling. Of course, Hookfang didn't care whether Hiccup lived or died, but Toothless did, and Hiccup _was_ the one who had introduced him to Snotlout, a warrior after his own heart, so...

Hookfang trudged over and began scenting Toothless' hatchling. Snotlout followed awkwardly and reached to fluff the hatchling's hair.

"How old?" Snotlout asked Astrid.

"Stoick says a little under two, but he looks a bit smaller than that, don't you think?"

Hookfang glanced to the other dragons, all wearing the same worried expression. Astrid was right, Hiccup  _was_ small. Was Hiccup unhealthy? Was he not eating? Everyone knew that the runt of the litter wouldn't survive, was Hiccup that runt?

"No." Toothless warbled and licked his rider. "We won't let that happen."

Hookfang certainly wouldn't let that happen. To fail at a job as simple of caring and protecting a hatchling in a place as plentiful as Berk was horrendous and shameful. Hookfang would not fail.

"Maybe it's normal? He is the smallest of the Vikings, maybe he was always like this," said Meatlug, sniffing the Hiccup's bare feet. Hiccup squealed and laughed, hiding his face in the crook of Astrid's neck.

"The human healer said he was healthy," said Stormfly.

"Well, human healers-" said Belch.

"Are pretty useless." finished Barf.

"I don't smell anything abnormal," Hookfang said. Arguing about this was pointless. The boy was _fine._

The rest of the dragons looked to Toothless for confirmation, as if the word of a Nightmare wasn't enough. Shameful.

Toothless nodded. "He's a happy, healthy hatchling. We just have to keep it that way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! Please comment, though! <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch with Hiccup

The noon sun was high in the sky now, but Berk was still cold. Astrid had stopped on the way to the arena to replace the weird furs Gothi had swaddled Hiccup in with some actual clothes (borrowed hand-me-downs), so he wasn't cold, but now he was hungry.

Astrid had no idea what to feed him. A quick glance showed that he had teeth, (thank Thor, had she had to ask someone to lend a breast she might have died) but whenever she mentioned anything (cod? bread? pork? beans? berries?) he would shake his head and ask for "bowls" but Astrid couldn't figure out what it was supposed to mean. It didn't help that Toothless kept regurgitating fish that Hiccup wouldn't _eat_ , just play with (and sometimes throw at nearby tables). Of course, because it made him laugh, each time he threw one away, he would give him another one.

The mead hall was getting pretty packed now, and Astrid was about to lose her mind. Fishlegs had left almost 15 minutes ago looking for some more food, the twins were making it worse by making silly faces at Hiccup, and Astrid had _no idea_ where Snotlout was.

"Ruff, Tuff, could you-" Stormfly gave Hiccup a fish. "ugh! You too?! He doesn't need these!" Astrid grabbed the half-digested fish by the tail and flung it into the nearest trash bin. "He needs normal toys! Not fish!"

 **"No harm done,"** chirped Stormfly, rattling her spikes to make Hiccup laugh.

 **"Yes, no harm, Hiccup likes fish."** added Toothless, licking Hiccup's face affectionately.

"Maybe when he's older, and maybe when it's cooked!"

Toothless warbled mockingly, and Astrid put her head in her hands. "Anyway, Ruff, Tuff, could you go find Snotlout?"

Not a minute after the twins had left the table with Barf and Belch, saluting, Snotlout appeared in the mead hall, followed by the chief. Astrid couldn't say she wasn't relieved. The chief was probably the only person who could help, and Astrid needed a break.

"Can't get the tyke to eat, eh?" Stoick plucked Hiccup up off of her lap, chuckling, and sat on the bench.

"We never could, the only thing he would eat for months was bread and Gobber's meat stew. Oh, I remember once I tried to follow Gobber's recipe so he could work in the forge instead of being our full-time cook, it was horrible. The smell of it sent him into a fit! Haven't cooked any stew ever since."

"I already tried bread, but he keeps asking for-"

"Bowls!" Hiccup squealed, throwing himself back and gripping the chiefs beard.

"That,"

The chief's eyebrows furrowed in concentration for a few moments, but then he smiled and threw Hiccup in the air and caught him. "Ahh! Have you been confusing poor Astrid? Yes, I believe you have!"

He turned back to Astrid, holding Hiccup close. "He's saying rolls, like bread rolls. Why don't you fetch some? I believe Marge has some fresh ones over there,"

When Astrid and Stormfly returned with an armful of rolls, Toothless was trying to rid Hiccup's face of meat stew.

"Bowls!" Hiccup squealed, making grabby hands at Astrid. She handed him a roll and turned to Gobber. "Did he um, do that by himself?"

"Was always independent," Gobber answered, picking at his teeth. "Even back then. Always trying to be like the adults. He kept grabbin' the spoon whenever any o' us tried to feed him! A waste of good stew if you ask me,"

Astrid sighed, smiling, and turned to the chief. "Where's Snotlout?"

"Left a few minutes ago with the others, talking about training, which you should get to-" he stole Hiccup away from his dragon and placed him on his shoulders. "Hiccup and I should be alright for a little while-"

It seemed the gods heard him, because just then Mulch burst into the hall. "Chief!!"

Stoick sighed and handed his son back to Astrid. "I'll pick him as soon as we're done, don't worry,"

And he jogged out of the hall towards a panicked-looking Mulch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! Makes my day!


	10. Chapter 10

No matter what anyone said, Snotlout Jorgenson did  _not_ think Hiccup was cute. In fact, he was about the weirdest baby Snotlout had ever seen. Hiccup was never more than two feet away from a dragon at all times (even Hookfang, that traitor), and he seemed to actually  _want_ Snotlout to hold him. Something no baby has ever wanted before. Hel, just 5 minutes ago the chief had asked him to hold Hiccup so he could feed him, and Hiccup  _said his name_ , even held his arms out. It was baby talk, but the meaning was clear.

Again, weird. Snotlout had made some dumb excuse about training and high-tailed it out of there.

Now, he and Hookfang were busying themselves with baby-proofing the arena, sanding out splinters, hiding choking hazards, and melting down sharp metal edges. Astrid would kill him if something happened to Hiccup and Snotlout could have done something about it. Besides, it needed to be done anyway. Snotlout couldn't even say how many splinters he'd had to pull from his hands or wounds he had to check for infection after a hard day of training.

Back to the point. Snotlout Jorgenson _did not think_ that baby-Hiccup was cute. That was not the reason he had gone hunting in his Uncle's attic (hey, the door was unlocked) for some of Hiccup's old toys, and that was  _not_ the reason he was baby-proofing. Definitely not.

___

Astrid was surprised to say the least when she came back from the mead hall to find a crate of baby toys and Snotlout and Hookfang baby-proofing the arena.

"What's this?" she asked, depositing Hiccup on Toothless' back and glancing down at the crate. There were blocks, little wooden dolls, a toy boat, blankets, and a small stuffed dragon.

"Some baby stuff to keep the brat quiet,"

Astrid frowned. Snotlout was so _confusing_. He'd do something sweet and thoughtful one minute but have to get some horrible words in the next.

She glanced over at Toothless, who was licking Hiccup's hair  _again_ , and hefted the box onto her hip to bring over to them. As she passed, she thanked Snotlout for the work and could have sworn his cheeks tinged pink.

"Look at this, Hiccup," she said, pulling out the toys. "A boat! And look! Doesn't this dragon look like Toothless?"

The dragon didn't look like Toothless in any shape or form, but Hiccup loved it. He played for almost an hour until he began to yawn, and Toothless scooped him up in his wing for a nap.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incident

Toothless nuzzled the little bundle that was sleeping under his wing happily. He could get used to this. Sure, earlier he had been terrified that Hiccup would get sick or hurt, but he was fine now. Toothless would take care of him until he was full grown again. Hiccup was his, and he would always take care of what was his.

He glanced over at Stormfly, who was only a few feet away and allowing her human to lean against her as a pillow. Astrid definitely looked tired, and Toothless suspected she hadn't had much sleep last night either, but she was determined to stay awake. Every once in a while he'd see her nod off before eventually jerking awake. That was fine. She could sleep as long as she wanted, they would stand guard.

Hookfang and Snotlout had left only moments ago, uttering some excuse about helping Gobber and Grump in the forge. Toothless hoped that one day they would be comfortable enough to show they cared. Toothless couldn't read Snotlouts scent as well as Hiccups, but when they left the boy was covered in _affection fear shame love._

Oh well. Soon they would realize.

Toothless tightened his hold around his human, sighing. Everything was peaceful. Hiccup was safe, and he would be back to his usual crazy self in no time.

Well, everything _was_ peaceful, until Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf, and Belch burst into the arena.

"LADIES AND GENTLE-VIKINGS!"

Instantly, Hiccup began to cry, and Astrid jerked up from her almost-sleep. So much for peace.

"RUFF! TUFF!" she screamed.

The twins ignored her and continued. "TODAY IS A GREAT DAY!"

Toothless growled warningly at them before he lifted his wing and began comforting Hiccup, nuzzling, licking, and rocking him in his paws.

"Too- too- toowess!" the hatchling cried, hugging Toothless close and screwing his eyes closed.

"TODAY IS THE DAY WE MAKE HISTORY!" cried Tuff.

"SHUT UP!"

"AS THE BEST BABYSITTERS IN ALL OF BERK!" finished Ruff.

Suddenly Tuffnut pulled a great huge yak out from behind his back and placed it in front of Hiccup, who was still crying. "There!"

Hiccup just cried harder, and Toothless growled at the yak, who fled the arena just moments later.

"UGH! Toothless! You scared away our yak!"

Toothless just huffed and continued to comfort his hatchling. Astrid and Stormfly would deal with the twins.

And they did. In a moment Astrid had her axe to Tuffnut's neck. "WHAT IN HELHEIM WAS THAT?!"

"A gift!"

"A WHAT?"

"Every baby needs a pet yak!"

"A WHAT!?"

Stormfly was having a similar conversation with Barf and Belch; Toothless decided to focus on that.

"Idiots! Why!? Why!?"

Belch lowered his head. "Our humans said it would be a good idea-"  
"-and it would make Hiccup happy," said Barf, copying.

"He was sleeping! Never wake a sleeping hatchling!"

"Not true!" Belch countered, and oh, would that make Stormfly mad. "You should always wake a sleeping hatchling if they've been sleeping for too long or were too hot-"

"But we were _watching_ Hiccup! HE WAS NOT TOO HOT OR SLEEPING TOO LONG!"

Barf decided to jump in before Stormfly went full-on rant. "they said it would make Hiccup happy!"

"IS HE HAPPY?!"

Barf and Belch glanced shamefully at Hiccup, who was still crying.

"YOU SCARED HIM! GO APOLOGISE!"

Barf and Belch approached, bowing their heads and asking permission to come closer. Toothless begrudgingly allowed Barf and Belch to quickly nuzzle the top of Hiccup's head before fleeing with their humans. Hopefully they would stay out of trouble for a while.

"Oh, Hiccup," Astrid said, approaching Toothless in the same way she had seen Barf and Belch do. Smart girl. She held out her hands in a clear _"May I?"_ motion, and at Toothless' nod plucked Hiccup from his paws.

She instantly began bouncing him on her hip and combing her hands through his hair. "It's okay, it's okay baby, it was just the twins and Barf and Belch, it's okay, they didn't mean it sweetie, it's okay-"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best chapter, I'll be honest, but I still enjoy comments! Love you guys, I'll try to update soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet, little bit of Stoick being a father

Had anyone asked Toothless when he first met the man, Toothless would not have said that Stoick the Vast was a kid-person. Quite the opposite. He gave off the air of a warrior, nothing close to a nurturer.

Of course, he could say the same for Astrid, and she had proven herself today. So why should Stoick be any different?

Still, it was surprising to hear the Great Stoick the Vast, Chief of the Hooligan Tribe, singing.

"The sky is dark, and the hills are white as the storm-king speeds from the north to-night; and this is the song the storm-king sings, as over the world his cloak he flings:"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep"; He rustles his wings and gruffly sings:"Sleep, little one, sleep.""

Night had fallen, and Stoick was sitting by the hearth with his son in his lap. Toothless watched silently, wondering why he had been so worried in the first place. Of course the humans would take care of Hiccup. They had grown from when he had first met them, realized their mistakes. Toothless was far from forgetting the bruises, cuts, and welts Hiccup had been bearing when he visited him almost a year ago now in the cove; but maybe, just maybe, he could forgive. Hiccup had, though that may have only been his eager-to-please nature combined with a longing to belong.

Hiccup babbled sleepily, pulling on his father's beard, and Stoick continued singing. "On yonder mountain-side, a vine clings at the foot of a mother pine; the tree bends over the trembling thing, and only the vine can hear her sing: "Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep— what shall you fear when I am here? Sleep, little one, sleep."

Perhaps it was the look in Stoick's eyes, or the way Hiccup basked in his affection, but each moment Toothless grew closer to forgiveness.

He would never forget, but maybe, for Hiccup's sake, he could forgive.

"The king may sing in his bitter flight, the tree may croon to the vine to-night, but the little snowflake at my breast liketh the song I sing the best—Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep; weary thou art, a-next my heart sleep, little one, sleep."

Toothless slept, trusting Stoick the Vast to care for his human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short, but working on the next right now!! Please comment!
> 
> The song is "Norse Lullaby" by Eugene Field.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO SORRY!! I've been busy with finals and vacations and writers block that I haven't had the chance to put out anything good! This story should be coming to a close soon anyway. I think maybe the next 2-3 chapters will be the end of it. 
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT!

APPARENTLY Toothless couldn't handle Stoick the Vast to do ANYTHING! Hiccup was sick, and it wasn't his fault of course, but Toothless liked to have someone to blame for the way his hatchling had been whimpering all morning.

Gothi said he had an "ear infection" apparently a common ailment for hatchlings Hiccup's age, but what did Gothi know anyway? What if Hiccup couldn't be cured? What if Toothless' human stayed like that forever?

It didn't matter. "The future depends on what you do today," an old, and wise saying Toothless often heard the humans of Hiccups village saying to each other. He would follow it today, and make sure Hiccup felt better.

Toothless couldn't do that in the chief's tiny house. When a hatchling is sick, the entire pride must scent them for extra protection and to keep them rooted.

The only problem was, Stoick barely spoke any dragonese and didn't appreciate Toothless picking up his son out of his makeshift crib and walking out the door.

 _"Others make better"_ he'd been trying to explain for at least fifteen minutes now, but no matter how much he dumbed his words down, Stoick just didn't understand.

 ** _"OTHERS. MAKE. BETTER,"_** he growled.

"What are ye talkin' about!? What others!?" Stoick finally stepped out of the doorway, where he had been blocking Toothless' exit, and looked out into the sea. "We aren't under attack, are we boy?"

Toothless hated when anyone called him that. "Is that it? Are there other dragons out there? Are they gonna attack?"

Alpha almighty, Stoick the Vast was one of the smartest chiefs out there, and yet he could still be  _so dumb_. Whatever, this was pointless anyway. The chief wasn't blocking him anymore, Toothless could do whatever he wanted.

So, he did just that. Toothless picked Hiccup up in his paws and flew away towards the arena, thankful for once that Astrid had the foresight to strap on the tail Toothless could work on his own.

When he landed (careful of his precious bundle) only Hookfang and Snotlout were in the arena. Snotlout was leaning against Hookfang and sharpening his axe.

 _"He's sick"_ Toothless managed to growl through the blanket in his teeth as he carried Hiccup in his mouth and plopped him into Snotlout's lap.

Snotlout couldn't seem to manage anything coherent for a few seconds as he stared at Hiccup in his lap. Hiccup stared back but soon began to whimper and pull at his ears.

"What do you want  _me_ to do?"

"Up!" cried Hiccup, his voice still watery with unshed tears. "Up! Notlout! Up! Up!"

Carefully, as if he thought Hiccup was poisonous, Snotlout lifted the baby and held him against his chest.

_"What did the healer say, Night Fury?"_

_"Ear Infection. She says it's common, but I don't like it. Would you please scent him?"_

_"I scented him when he came here!"_

_"Yes, fire-scale, but didn't your pride ever scent you when you were sick?"_

Hookfang looked down shamefully, and Toothless knew he had overstepped his bounds. _"Hookfang-I'm sorry, I hadn't-"_

_"It's fine, Night Fury. Forget it. I will scent your hatchling."_

Toothless nodded, sure that any more mention of the incident would only upset Hookfang more. _"Thank you."_

Hookfang didn't respond but was scenting Hiccup (and, if Toothless wasn't mistaken, Snotlout as well).

"Anything I can do?"

_"Just keep holding him, Snotlout. Hookfang, could you go get the others?"_

Hookfang nodded, flying off.

When the others arrived, they all scented Toothless' human, who was already feeling a little better. A few minutes later, the chief came, and demanded to see his son, but left when he saw how taken care of he was.


	14. Chapter 14

****

Stoick the Vast was sitting in his home, feeling more relaxed than he had been ever since this whole thing started. It had only been a few days, but they had also been some of the most stressful Stoick had had in a while.

Not only had his son been magically turned into a toddler by a mystery dragon plant, but yesterday Mulch came running into the great hall with horrible news.

A storm was coming.

Bucket was the best weatherman in the archipelago, and if he said there was a storm coming, there's a storm coming. So Stoick had spent the last 38 hours trying to make sure he son was babysat correctly, that there was enough food to last the storm, that the barns were properly boarded up, and that the village wasn't going into a panic. And now, with maybe a day or two before the frost hit, he would have to tell the whole village why he'd been so picky about the barns and food.

He'd also have to ride it out with his infant son, something he hasn't done in years. At least he'd have help, though. Stoick knew that this predicament would be a test for Hiccup's friends, and according to his, they passed with flying colors. It brought his a strange sense of serenity knowing that one day (hopefully a long time from now) when he was gone, Hiccup would have his friends and dragon to take care of him.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a series of raps on the door. "Come in!" he called.

The door swung open and what looked like a war party if Stoick had ever seen one, sauntered in. Astrid stood at the front with Hiccup on her hip and Toothless at her side. Hiccup had some fingers in his mouth and was clutching Astrid's neck. Snotlout and Fishlegs stood just behind them, and the twins behind them. The other dragons stood just behind the humans outside, as they couldn't all fit in the house. To be honest, it looked like they had rehearsed this position, and Stoick wondered whether they often used this tactic on missions off berk, though it probably looked different without the baby on Astrid's hip.

"Yes?" he asked carefully.

Snotlout spoke first. "Why didn't you tell us about the storm!?"

"We could have helped with preparations," said Astrid, who dropped Hiccup onto Toothless' saddle and advanced on Stoick's desk. "We have dragons! It's our duty to help!"

"Yeah!" called the twins.

"I didn't tell you, because you're helpin' take care o' my son. You're doin' enough; we can handle a little storm."

"All due respect chief," said Fishlegs, stepping forward and wringing his hands together. "With the way Bucket is acting, the southwesterly wind blowing, and dragons' recent behavior-"

"The dragons recent behavior? What's wrong with the dragons?"

"They uh, well first off they keep trying to get us to put on heavier coats, and been saving their fish, and the wild terrors have practically disappeared into the forest-"

"So they know what's brewin'?"

"Yes."

"Alright, it's getting late. Tomorrow I'm calling a meeting, and I'll announce what's happening. Then, you'll help with food stores, securin' buildings, and making sure the sick and the elderly all make it to the great hall. Astrid, I trust you to divvy up the jobs."

"Yes, sir," replied Astrid, and they all turned to leave.

"Wait. My son?"

"Oh! Yes, sir," Astrid picked Hiccup off of Toothless' back and handed him to Stoick.

"Now," Stoick said. "You seem pretty fond of babysitting my boy."

They all nodded.

"Then you can figure out how to do just that tomorrow while working. You'll have to do that when you have children of your own someday, might as well get practicin'."

"Yes, sir," said Astrid. "Goodnight sir, goodnight, Toothless," and with that, they all left Stoick to his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!


	15. Chapter 15

Snotlout hated winter. Sure, to most people, it was winter on Berk all year, but this was real winter. Snotlout spat in the snow, and the spit crackled and froze before it even hit the ground. That's winter on Berk. Even the snow wraiths huddle for warmth in the mountains and Monstrous Nightmares spend their days at least 65% on fire. Snotlout knew this personally; his Dad had kicked Hooky out of the house after the third blanket had been accidentally burned.

Snotlout hated winter the most because of the storms. Whenever a storm hit, the whole village stuffed themselves into the great hall. At first, it was always fun, like camping. But after a few nights of viking snoring and the aftermath of Gobber's bean stew-well, you can imagine.

He wasn't looking forward to it. That was one reason he was taking his sweet time boarding windows on the outskirts of the village.

"Hey! Snotlout! SNOTLOUT!" Fishlegs was calling to him, but he wasn't in the mood right now. "Your turn!"

Snotlout sighed and dropped his hammer just in time to see Toothless land with Hiccup cradled in his mouth, and Fishlegs flying away. "COME ON, FISHFACE!"

Fishface didn't even acknowledge him, which sucked. This whole thing sucked, really. Hiccup was their leader, the reason the dragon riders even existed really, and now he was a toddler. In the middle of a storm. A toddler couldn't tell them what to, so Astrid had to step up, which was also the worst because Astrid had a special kind of hate reserved for him. And now he was forced to babysit his leader and his leader's dragon. Well, Toothless was doing most of the babysitting. The only reason Snotlout was there was to make sure that Hiccup didn't eat any raw, regurgitated fish, and to catch if his ear infection came back, which was unlikely.

Snotlout finished boarding up the house he was working on and looked around. It looked like that was the last one. He should probably go help supervise everyone's trek to the great hall. He walked over to where Hiccup and Toothless were wrestling (gently) and plucked Hiccup from his dragon's paws. Toothless started growling immediately.

"Aw, come on, dude, we have to go! And you can't tell me you're completely confident that his _tunic_ is the best way to carry him." The growling stopped, but Toothless was still glaring at Snotlout like he would steal Hiccup away from him forever.

"Ugh, fine," Snotlout said, rolling his eyes. This dragon was such a weirdo. But it'd be pretty funny to tell Hiccup all about how Toothless wouldn't let him out of his sight. He walked over to the bucket that he had put his boards in and dumped it over, running his hands over the wood and making sure there weren't any nails or loose slivers. Satisfied, he took Hiccup and plopped him in the basket before handing it back to Toothless. "There, now his tunic won't rip and send him plummeting."

Toothless sniffed the basket before nuzzling Snotlout's thigh and taking it from him.

"Come on, we have to supervise the trek," he said, mounting Hookfang and taking off, knowing Toothless would follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment!


End file.
